The Trillian Empire
"Compared to the infinite Empire we have gown ours steadly and slowly, due to the theory if we grow to big, we will eventually fall.Our Empire is that of knowledge and secrecy. Since most people can't get into our region of space we stay isolated from much of the galaxy. But just because we're not there doesn't mean we can't effect it." -- DRevan Eskasemm to Unidentified soldier Introduction The Trillian Empire was a wildly unknown Empire in the old republic, compared to the galactic Empire, but gained notoriety during the New Republic era. What is known about it only comes from those who are scouts, seers, diplomats, and notably the exiled Prince DRevan. From accounts the Empire was around at the height of the Rakata Infinite Empire, who saw them as not from this Galaxy and sought to make them slaves. After an assualt on the Trillian diplomatic ship Ventory, which caused the death of soon-to-be Prince Ron Eskasemm and the paralyization of Princess Nicole Eskasemm, King Edward Eskasemm and his Queen Marriona Eskasemm declared The Charge Mantra, ''which declared that the Infinite Empire and its allied species be completely annhilated, along with everything the Infinite Empire had develpoed taken into custody of the Trillian Empire. The Infinite War From the outset, the Trillian Empire was completely defensive, protecting the outer colonies so that they had time to garrison more troops and to mobilize ships for the offensive, which didn't start until twenty years later. During the defensive stages the King, and the now sole heir to the Empire DRevan Eskasemm, were sent seperately to the southern and northern front. During that time the Queen became ill and died, leaving the King forced to marry Alexia Eskale, ancestor to the infamous Blood Queen Mary Eskale. At the height of the war DRevan captured Xen, an Alderaan-like planet, now resembling Dathomir, due to the ''Power of the Gods Drevan had used to destory the Rakata on the planet. warping it into something evil. Concurrently, Edward had begun more frontal and aggresive assualts on the Rakata colonies, until Mary Eskale sent him flawed intelligence that caused his death. Descent into Madness At news of the Kings death at the hands of the Rakata DRevan, now Supreme Commander of the Trillian Empire, led an assault against what was left of the crumbling Infinite Empire. Staging massive bloody assualts on the Empire, DRevan gave no quarter to flee, exterminating everyone on the planet whether they be civilian, slaves or soon to be species. During a ground attack his Power of the gods went out of control giving DRevan powers of gods and demons, but at the expense of his sanity. It was DRevan who slaughtered the civilians the most in this state, often found in schools feasting on the flesh of children and other beings, rolling around in blood until eventualy his power faded, and Drevan returned to himself, often crying uncontrollably as the memories returned to him of the innocents. To be continued...